One Shots about a hero's life
by LogicalGranger
Summary: Long one shots about life before, after and everywhere inbetween the giant war. Mostly about the main ships of the series. Platonic as well as romantic. WELCOME TO MY WONDERFUL WORLD OF ONE SHOTS! Just read it because the summary sucks. Fluff in later chapters even though there's a bit early on.


**A/N: Hi! This isn't my first fanfiction, but I've deleted my other ones because they're really bad. So this fanfiction will probably be on wattpad too with the same username (logicalgranger) FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM FOR UPDATES ON MY WRITING: photosbylolly OKAY THANKS FOR READING NOW YOU MAY PROCEED INTO MY WORLD OF ONE SHOTS!**

REVENGE

 _I'm going to get you Percy Jackson!_ Annabeth thought as she pushed her way through the crowded hallway of Olympia high. Her long legs and tanned skin made her stand out quite easily, and she was well known for her jokey temper towards her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. This time, though, it was no joke. Annabeth silently fumed. _How could Percy have sneaked into my bedroom in the middle of the night and stolen my laptop?_ This stunt was part of a series of pranks that she and Percy were pulling on each other. Obviously this one had gone too far because Annabeth needed or laptop for a presentation at the architectural history club that she ran with Mr. Chiron. _Percy is going to pay for this_. She let out a growl of irritation at a younger student who knocked her books out of her hand. Swiftly picking them up, Annabeth then proceeded to shout:

'If anyone knows where Percy Jackson is, please tell me so I can put my plans of his decapitation in place! He's a bit taller than me, black hair, green eyes. Anybody?'

The crowd parted like in movies when a dramatic showdown was about to take place. She glanced to the left and saw a couple snogging each other's faces off. _Mental note: Make sure to add 'biting Percy's head off' to the list of ongoing punishments._ (Of course she didn't mean to kiss Percy, rather to shout at him.) Annabeth whipped her head back around we see heard a familiar voice calling from the other side of the parting. There were a few groans of complaint from the people behind her as she probably hurt them with her high blonde pony tail. She didn't care though. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. The voice. A hush fell over the audience.

'Good morning, Annabeth. I heard you require my services?' It was Percy, standing at the end of the throng of high schoolers. He was tilting his head, like they did in the olden days with their bowler hats. His raven black hair was rustling from the breeze from the open door behind him.

'Someone shut the door!' Annabeth shouted, 'I can't take him seriously when he looks like he's in a hair care product advert!' The student who knocked her books out of her hand scurried along to the door and shut it with a bang. _This is so melodramatic, so Percy._ She could hear the tension in the hallway, everyone waiting with anticipation at what was going to happen next. She even saw a few people placing bets! _All the best to you, Percy. But you know I'm going to win. It's inevitable._

'Why on Earth would you steal my laptop in the middle of the night?!' Annabeth shrieked at him. 'You know I have a presentation later that I need to practice!'

'Erm…' He said, trying to find a comeback. 'I wanted to check something?' It was feeble, now he was vulnerable, Annabeth could leap into action. She briskly walked down the little passage made by her fellow pupils, and felt heaps of eyes staring at her.

When she got there, Percy was looking less than confident. 'Err, hi.' he said nervously.

Annabeth grabbed her binder from her bag and started whacking Percy over the head with it. _How are teachers not noticing the commotion in the hallway? Oh well,I don't want to tarnish my perfect record._ She thought as she continually brought it down on his arms too. She did it just hard enough to get the message across, but not hard enough to actually properly hurt him. She still cared about his feelings, sort of. Spotting her laptop inside Percy's backpack, Annabeth made a grab for it. She was successful in the assault and pulled it right out. After everyone had stopped hysterically laughing, she mimicked Percy's gesture and tipped her head towards him in an old fashioned manner. 'Good day, Percy Jackson. Until we meet again.' She then walked off smirking and feeling people's gazes stare after her. When she was out of sight, she laughed her head off and went to her first lesson of the day.

Percy was left in a panting heap on the floor looking utterly dumbfounded. Gradually, he got up, brushed himself off and walked away, shaking his head and smiling as he went. The passageway that was made up of students dispersed as the bell went, and all was silent in the halls once more.

PART 2 OF THE ONE SHOT~~~~~ After school at Annabeth's house.

Annabeth was stressed out. She sat on her bed with a tub of ice cream in one hand, and a pen in the other. All of her textbooks and workbooks were spread around her in an arc. Her eyes skimmed the page so quickly it would be hard to keep up if you ever shared a book with her. She flopped back against her pillows, causing her ice cream to drip onto her duvet. She cussed loudly and ran to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe it. Just then, her phone rang, it was Piper.

Annabeth: Hi Piper.

Piper: Yo Annabeth.

Annabeth: I don't have time to mess about, I've got to study and you know how hard it is with my dyslexia and ADHD!

Piper: I know, but the test isn't for 3 weeks Annabeth, calm down.

Annabeth: Ugh, fine. What do you want?

Piper: It's not what I want, it's what you want.

Annabeth: And that is?

Piper: Revenge of course! I know you kind of hit Percy quite ferociously with your binder, but maybe we could get some planned revenge! I know you like plans.

Annabeth: Oh my gosh Piper! That would be fun. Can you make a group chat with all of us apart from Percy and make them all swear to secrecy?

Piper: Sure thing! And before I go, let me just clarify, is it: Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, you and I?

Annabeth: Don't forget Reyna!

Piper: Yes, of course Reyna! Okay, bye Annie

Annabeth: Don't call me Annie, and bye!

Annabeth put her phone down and smiled to herself, this was going to be one fun evening…

5 minutes later, Annabeth received a text from Piper. It said _Hi guys, so Annabeth, as you are probably already aware from the scene in the hallway, is out for revenge on Percy. DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THIS OR YOU WILL HAVE SOMETHING NASTY IN YOUR BED TONIGHT! (Apart from Hazel and Nico because you're too cute.) Anyway, text some ideas and stuff! Hopefully we can do it tonight if we get everything done ASAP! xx Piper 3_

Annabeth's phone rang once again, it was a group call. She answere and said: Hi guys! Let's get straight down to business…

2 hours later, everything was set up and planned. Everyone was over at hers because her family was out for a meal but she declined because she had to study. Suddenly, her doorbell rang and she ushered everyone into position in her back garden. Piper and Hazel were on the balcony that hangs over the entrance to the garden.

Annabeth answered the door and smiled. Percy had come. He'd also brought flowers, _how nice of him, I almost feel bad for doing what I'm about to do to him._ Then after a moments consideration, she decided he totally deserved what was headed his way. She took the flowers from him and put them into a glass vase. Leading him out to the garden, he stopped her and kissed her softly. She stifled a giggle and lead him out the door. Holding his hands around her waist, they slow danced in the sunset. _How romantic, now time to ruin it!_ She kissed him, and they swayed like grass in the breeze. At that moment, Percy walked over to the bag Annabeth had brought out and pulled out one of the water guns she had put in there.

 _Wait what?_ She thought, _How could he have possibly known, unless…_

Immediately, the boys fell out of he bushes giggling their heads off like little children that had done something naughty. 'We're sorry ,Annabeth.' Nico wheezed through fits of laughter. _Those sneaky little..._

'I'm holding Annabeth hostage. Girls, if you don't come out and drop your weapons at my feet, I will shoot.' Percy said calmly.

Slowly, the girls emerged from the bushes and dropped their weapons at Percy's feet. Piper glared at Nico giving him the look as if to say, I said you were cute! Then she turned to Jason adn gave him the death stare, he gulped.

'Luckily boys,' Annabeth said, 'We knew this would happen, so we brought back up. CLARISSE!'

'HEY BOYS! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE IN QUITE THE SITUATION!' Clarisse souted from the balcony, 'I HAVE FRANK IN DIRECT SHOT!'

The girls could see the boys gulp and look a bit scared. Everyone was scared of Clarisse, apart from her friends. There were a few more exchanges between the two sides before Clarisse shouted ATTACK from the balcony and tipped a bucket of water of Frank's head. Percy reacted immediately by spraying Annabeth multiple times. She shrieked with delight and all the girls dived for their weapons.

Clarisse shouted things like DIE, CURSE YOU, HOW DARE YOU! and so on. Soon everyone was a slopping mess ad absolutely freezing. Annabeth grabbed some towels from inside and lit the outside fire. She also made hot chocolate and cream. All of them were still laughing by the time she came back with the drinks and marshmallows to roast.

The battle wasn't over yet, oh no. About halfway through a conversation, all of the girls reached into their pockets and held their mini plastic guns that could fit in the blanket over them. They all then stood up without revealing their weapons, and aimed the guns at the boy's heads.

'It seems like I've won.' Annabeth said proudly.

'What?' said Percy looking around incredulously, 'wow, okay erm… I think we'll pass on the whole getting soaked again thing.'

'Wise choice.' Reyna, Hazel and Clarisse said at the same time unintentionally. They then collapsed into heaps of giggles and soon the rest of them followed suit.

Half an hour later, everyone had fallen asleep apart from Percy and Annabeth.

'That was so fun.' Annabeth said, stretching her arms then snuggling into Percy.

'Yeah, I can't remember the last time we did something like that, a date for your diary.' Percy replied.

'Wait, how do you know I have a diary?' Asked Annabeth.

'I might have possibly, sorta, kinda read it before…?' Percy said cringing. Annabeth punched his arm jokingly.

'Oh Seaweed brain, I love you.'

'Love you too, Wise girl.'

Then they both fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort.

THE END

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave a review because I love to hear how I can improve my writing. I'm currently writing this at 12;30 at night. I'm so tired and my brain hurts, ugh, so sorry for any grammar mistakes! BUT IT WAS SO FREAKING WORTH IT! Okay, until the next update**

 **~Lollyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
